Shouka Academy Surprises
by KaedeYoshinaro
Summary: This is my first fanfic so it might be really bad but this is basically about what would happen if Tomoya, Kajimoto, Sakuma, Kaede, Yuki, Kuji, Sakisaka, Kaoru, and, Misonoo (all characters for Minami Haruka mangas) all went to Shouka Academy. I would say a lot of surprises are in store and a lot of smut and or yaoi action. So if you don't like yaoi then don't read. :)
1. Chapter 1

Shouka Academy Surprises  
Disclaimer –I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Minami Haruka who's an awesome mangaka.  
Warnings-This will be a yaoi fanfiction meaning that it's Boy x Boy so if you don't like don't read. Also my plan for this fanfiction will be to have the main characters/couples from "Junk!Boys", "Honey Boys Spiral", "Mayoeru Shomin Ai no Te o", "Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku!" go to the same school the characters of "Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku!" go to so if you have a problem with that sorry I really liked this idea so can you try to deal with it. Also I plan to add the uke from "Kiken na Hokeni Counselor" to be involved as well.  
So now that I have the important stuff out of the way here's the story

~Chapter One "Old Friends Reunion"

Summer Break just finished, Kaede and Yuki just got back to the Shouka dorms. While on thier way to the dinning hall, they get bored so they start talking.  
Kaede:"Ah I can't believe Break is over. I wish we could've met the sempais over break more often. How about you Yuki?"  
Yuki:"Yeah, me too. I really wanted to invite the sempais on our annual camping trip that we have."  
Kaede:"Me to. Although if we did invite them I could just imagine all the perverted shit they could do.(mumbles) Kuji Sempai you pervert.  
Yuki:"(Laughs) Come on Kaede. You know Kuji loves you."  
Kaede:"I know that"  
Kuji:"(In a seductive tone)Yes you should know that Haga-san"  
Kaede:"KUJI-SEMPAI were did you come from!?"  
Kuji:"From the principal's office we have five new transfer students. Three first years and Four second years."  
Yuki:"So two of them are around our age and the other around Sempai's age?"  
Kuji:"Yep, it's kinda weird though."  
Kaede:"Why?"  
Kuji:"Because, they transferred in at a kinda of weird time."  
Kaede:"True. So do you know if there here or did the principle just tell you so you could get a dorm room ready for them?"  
Kuji:"Oh no they're here my adorable Haga."  
Kaede"Cool where are they?"  
Kuji:"At the front gate. Do you guys want to come to?"  
Kaede&Yuki"Yeah."  
Kaede, Kuji, and Yuki start there way to the front gates to meet the students. On their way they meet Sakisaka-sempai who wants to meet the new students to.

Kuji:"Ah you five must be the new transfer students."  
At that very moment Kaede and Yuki were in shock to see the three new first year transfer students who just happen to be Kaede and Yuki's old best friends. Which consists of;Fujino Tomoya, Yoshinaro Hinato, and Kaoru Kira.  
Yuki:"EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII TOMOYA, KAORU, HINATO I THOUGHT I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
Kaede:"Yuki…. You don't have to be so loud… I think your voice just killed my sense of hearing."  
Kaoru:"HaHa same old Kaede."  
Kaede:"Hey what's that mean Kaoru."  
Hinato:"(sob) I'm.. (sniff)…so…(sob)…happy to see…(sniff)..you guys again…(sob)"  
Yuki:"You to Hinato and don't cry."  
Hinato:"(sniffle) Sorry Yuki"  
Tomoya:"(giggles)Wow now it seems like a reunion. To bad Kurashi isn't here. Why don't we all go to Kaede's room to catch up on stuff."  
Kaoru"Good Idea Tomoya."  
As the five old friends started to go to Kaede's rooom their seniors were left in confusion.

Kaji:"….What did I just see?"  
Sakuma:"Beats me Kaji"  
Kisaragi"Hey where's Hinato!?"  
Kuji"You just missed him it seems like all the first years who enterd are old friends of the first years I invited to see the new transfer students." "Okay, so who are you?" "Oh, that's right. I'm Katsutaka Kuji and I'm the dorm president for the dorm you four will be staying in. Also to my left is Sakisaka Kazoumi who's the Vice Dorm President."  
Misonoo:"Kay nice to meet you I'm Misonoo Iori"  
Kaji:"I'm Kajimoto Takato"  
Sakuma:"And I'm Sakuma Tsukasa, nice to meet you"  
Kisaragi:"Oh and I'm Kisaragi Soya"  
Kuji:"Great, let me show you gentlemen around."  
Misonoo"Wait what about the other transfers?"  
Kuji:"Oh I'll have Haga and Sakurano show them around later"

~Sorry for this being a really short chapter but I plan to make the next one longer. Also this is my first FanFic and please tell me if I did a good job or not that would really help. Thanks and Peace out 3


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so in this chapter what happens is basically what the tittle says I wanted this to be long but I couldn't really make it all fit together...So...Yeah. In this chapter there is a little yaoi smut so enjoy.

~Chapter Two "Wait We're All Dating"

When the five old friends got back to Kaede's room they started to talk to catch up on what they missed.  
Kaoru:"So how have you two been doing. I see that you're both friends with those sempais back there.  
Yuki:"Yeah, why is that weird?  
Tomoya:"No I'm friends with two of the sempais that entered today. How about you Kaoru?"  
Kaoru:"Well I guess you could say I'm friends with one of the sempais that entered. How about you Hinato?"  
Hinato:"Yeah me to I'm friends with Kisaragi Souya-sempai who also entered Shouka today."  
Kaede:"Cool. But why did only Hinato say the name of his sempai?"  
Hinato:"Because I felt like it would make it easier when I tell you guys something that happened between me and Kisaragi-sempai."  
Kaede:"Okay, but what are the names of Kaoru's sempai and Tomoya's sempais?"  
Kaoru:"Oh my sempai's name is Misonoo ?"  
Tomoya:"My sempais names' are Kajimoto Takato-sempai and Sakuma Tsukasa-semapi."  
Yuki:"So wait are you saying that the three sempais that entered are also a friend of each of you?"  
Tomoya:"Well yeah I guess so. But, right now I want to hear what happened between Hinato and his sempai!"  
Hinato:"Kay I'll tell as long as you guys swear that you won't make fun of me after. Kay?"  
Everyone except Hinato in unison:"Kay we promise"  
Hinato:"Alright I'll tell you.(gulps)(Screams)ME AND KISARAGI-SEMPAI ARE DATING!"  
At that moment the room was filled with shock, fear, guilt, and joy.; Shocked to hear that everyones cute and innocent Hinato is dating, Feared to hear how far Hinato and his lover have gone, Guilt because in truth each one of them were dating a sempai to, and joy to hear someone has been protecting there innocent and naive Hinato.  
Tomoya:"I have a confession to.  
Kaede:"So do I and Yuki"  
Kaoru:"I kinda have one to."  
Yuki:"Let's have Tomoya go first."  
Tomoya:"Ah, Okay. Truth is that I've been dating Sakuma-sempai and Kajimoto-sempai."  
Kaede:"Wait you have two lovers?"  
Tomoya:"Yeah, It was kinda sudden but I just couldn't decide between the two of them and then it just kinda ended up like this."  
YUki:"(smiles)Well at least your happy."  
Tomoya:"Thanks Yuki so let me guess you and Kaede are going out?"  
Kaede:"(blushes)No we were but now Yuki is dating Sakisaka-sempai the Vice Dorm President and I'm dating Kuji-sempai the Dorm President."  
Kaoru:"Wait is that true Yuki?"  
Yuki:"(blushes)Yeah"  
Hinato:"So what's you're Sort-a-Secret Kaoru?"  
Kaoru:"Well I've been dating Misonoo-sempai. And also at my old school I was basically his maid.  
Kaede:"Wow so we all have been dating a sempai. Question for everyone except for Yuki though."  
Everyone Except Kaede&Yuki in unison:"What?"  
Kaede:"How many of us still have our anal virginity?"  
Everyone blushes Tomoya:"Kaji and Saku-sempai took mine."  
Hinato:"Same thing with Kisaragi-sempai."  
Kaoru:"Well Misonoo tries but I still have mine how about you, Kaede and Yuki?"  
Kaede:"Well I took Yuki's virginity and then Kuji-sempai took mine."  
Tomoya:"So basically what we're saying is that everyone except for Kaoru isn't a virgin?"  
Everyone except Tomoya in unison:"Yep"  
Hinato:"So how about we help Kaoru give his anal virginity to Misonoo-sempai."  
Everyone except Kaoru:"Yeah!"  
Kaoru:"Wait...wait a moment guys. Even though I do like Misonoo-sempai and I really do want him to take my virginity. I'm still scared of it hurting."  
Kaede:"True, when Kuji-sempai took my virginity it hurt a lot. HE WAS HUGE!"  
Yuki:"I have and idea."  
Hinato:"What?"  
Yuki:"How about we help him get used to the feeling, by fingering him."  
Kaoru:"W...WHAT!"  
Hinato:"Good idea Yuki. So who's going to finger him?"  
Tomoya:"Hmmmm...I say you do Hinato, you do have the smallest hands."  
Kaoru:"W...Wait.."  
Hinato:"True, so let us strip Kaoru!"  
Everyone except Kaoru:"YEAH!"  
Kaoru:"I..I said WAIT!"  
Tomoya:"What?"  
Kaoru:"I did say that I wanted Misonoo-sempai to take my anal virginity but how is fingering my ass going to help?"  
Kaede:"Well it helps you get used to the feeling, and also since Hinato has small fingers you should get used to it pretty easily."  
Kaoru:"Okay, I'll do it for Misonoo-sempai's sake."  
Everyone except for Kaoru in unison:"YAY!"  
Yuki:"But, wait Kaoru can't just lose his virginity on some same-old-boring-day. It should be on a special day."  
Tomoya:"True. When is his birthday Kaoru?"  
Kaoru:"I know it's next Friday."  
Yuki:"Good so we have about a week."  
Kaede:"And also Friday is a rest day so he should have time to get used to it."  
Kaoru:"Kay, so when are we gonna start?"  
Everyone except Kaoru looks at each other thinking 'Let's push him to the floor and then let's get going'  
Kaoru:"Ummm..guys?"  
Kaede:"Get'm"  
At that moment Hinato and Yuki were working on getting his pants off. While Tomoya and Kaede were tying his hands together.  
Kaoru:"Wait..W-Wait a moment guys...W-why do you have to tie my hands together?"  
Kaede:"Because if we don't you might punch us."  
Kaoru:"I promise won't so untie my AH!...Ahn...Ha...Haaa..Wh-what..are..you..doing?"  
Yuki:"Nothing much Tomoya is just giving you a blowjob while Hinato is tounge-fuking you."  
To everyone elese this might not be much but to Kaoru he felt like he was on the verge of realse. Between the blowjob, tounge-fuking, and then Kaede and Yuki playing with his nipples he felt like he was about to go insane with pleasure.  
Kaoru:"Ah...Ahn...nnn...Hnnn...nng...Haaa...Haaa.. .Ahhhh!"  
Tomoya:"(gurgle)(cough)(gulp)nnng...Well I think we did a good job. How did you feel Kaoru?"  
Kaoru:"Haaa...Haaa... I felt good."  
Kaede:"Great, so now that you're used to the feeling it shouldn't hurt as much while you lose your virginity."  
Hinato:"Hey I got a great idea!"  
Tomoya:"What?"  
Hinato:"Well you said that at your old school you were Misonoo-sempai's maid correct?"


End file.
